If Only For One Night
by Just My Heart
Summary: Dracula and Drusilla meet up, and realize they are more alike than meets the eye....


Disclaimer: I'm just a Buffy fan, I don't own any part of Buffy. At all. Zilch. (

Author's Note: This takes place around season two, definately before Dracula made his appearence in season 5. Just thought I'd clear that up.

A gasp of light filled the air from the ancient moon, casting scribbles of shadows on Drusilla's path. Her feet decorated the street with their fragile paces as she paraded on, searching for a sign of life ... or death. That's why she always loved the night: whispers of secrets could be heard from her lunar sibling, silent to all except for her. Of the past. Of the present. And sometimes, if Drusilla behaved herself like all young women should, the orb would creep up ever so slightly, and tell her what most people yearned most to know.

The Future.

Yet tonight, her sister in the sky was completely wordless. Had she done something wrong? Or maybe she was just tired, lighting the world must be exhausting - but she had all day to sleep, much like Drusilla in Spike's embrace. Night was a time for play, not napping like the mortals did!

The vampiress pouted slightly as she moved on, a hand pressed against her lacy dress. Spike would be very cross if he caught her out again. She was too weak to bewandering on her own, as he put it, and needed to be watched carefully. But Drusilla hated being baby-sat. In fact she was used to being the caretaker, what with her doll collection and all. If anything, they were the ones who needed to be watched, however Miss Edith was sound asleep in her bed - much like where Dru was supposed to be.

Once again, Drusilla fled Spike's company for that of the ever enchanting darkness. She was not the only one who shared this joy- a visitor had arrived, spying ever so quietly...

A maverick of the shadows. A beast with a handsome face. A cursed being who's infamous name stuck a fearful intrigue upon it's utterers. Whatever you'd like to label him, this statuesque creature stood along the edge of the road, back pressed against a tree as his eyes were upon a woman. He often encircled this dank parts - more times than he'd care to admit - although no one ever knew of his presence anyway. He remained soundless, undisturbed yet always watchful. Viewing the world through the eyes of a vampire, a ladykiller - sometimes literally - and a gentleman, this was the existence he chose.

His name was Dracula.

And he watched with eager fascination as the woman strolled on by, paying no heed to his presence... but she knew he was there, a fact which alarmed the Dark Prince. No one ever detected him. Those few that did ran in the other direction, but that hadn't happened in years. Even though Drusilla didn't acknowledge him, he could see it in her mind that she felt him there. The moon must have whispered it to her.

"Ah! No. An intrusion. Out, out, out." Dru whimpered, pressing her fingers to her temples. How was this possible? How did she know he was reading her mind? This creature,this beauty, was not normal, she possessed a gift that surpassed those of an ordinary vampire, far more valuable than anything with a price. She wielded the gift of sight.

"You knew where I was," Dracula began, gliding from his shadowy cover. "Not just here," He gestured with his hand, referring to the hellish haven that was Sunnydale. He then placed his nails to the side of her skull, gently grazing her auburn locks. "But here."

"I was watching." Drusilla stated, raising her gaze to meet his own. "I could feel you move... hear you. Your thoughts. Your hopes. Dizzying, they are." She returned her fingertips to her temples, swaying like a drunken sailor.

Fear. That's what the Vampire Lord felt, if only for a moment. He'd never admit to it ... he didn't need to. The instant he felt it's short sting Drusilla laughed at him, loving the tickle it put in her belly. She knew every thought that crossed his mind, as he did hers. It would make for very awkward conversations.

This connection, this mutual empathy - it brought them to a strange state that no one else would comprehend. Drusilla loved Spike, but he never knew exactly what she was thinking... but Dracula did. They felt a slight shiver of desire creep through, although neither could be sure from which it originated. It was as if they were one. A whole. A complete circle without a break.

With this Dracula took her hand, and planted a burning kiss across it's surface. The pleasure she felt raced through his blood as hisvision met hers, their hazel eyes searching each other's souls for a sense of longing ... which they immediately found. It pushed both of them to an equal point of ecstasy; and with a mutual grin, hands interlaced, thoughts intertwined, the two ventured down the road, knowing that complete understanding was achievable after all.

Even if only for one night, together.


End file.
